This invention relates to fluid and servo follower systems, and relates more particularly to an improvement in such systems which allows rapid movement of the servo follower in opposite directions.
Servo systems of the type referred to generally include a fluid servo motor which is shiftable in opposite directions in response to corresponding movement of an input signal member. Exemplary devices of the class referred to are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,627,232; 2,655,133; 3,386,343; 3,628,418; 3,683,748. None of these patents disclose a structure in accordance with the operating principles and advantages associated with the present invention.